godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:One-Eyed Serpent/Untitled GE Fic - Chapter 10 - Letters
side:RYUU -- #534 May 14, 2074 -BEGIN- '' ''Ryuuka here. And I really shouldn’t make a habit of writing at night. Or should I? '' '' Anyway, I’d wax poetic about the nostalgia I felt as we landed here in Glasgow, but I have no clue how to, and I’d be caught dead before anyone hears me do poems and shit. I’m horrible at those. '' '' Back to point; Glasgow Branch isn’t as impressive as FRIAR – a bit biased, but still, honest – but nonetheless the place was something else, as this was built even earlier than the Far East Branch. Too be still standing strong today… Quite impressive. '' '' My companion for this field trip – a God Eater from the Main Branch – was a 1st Generation God Eater, a guy named Tatsumi O’Mori, who is the Captain of the Defense Unit (or Second Unit, as their original assignation was, from what he said) of the Far East Branch. He’s a nice enough guy, and though his attitude was kind of laidback and happy-go-lucky, I know better than judge him by it. Looking at Romeo-senpai, they’re a same in performance; whacky attitude, but professional and efficient when needed. I seriously couldn’t count how many times I won against the naysayers when we bet on Romeo-senpai. '' '' Why the hell am I all over the place? Ah whatever, it wasn’t like there was anything interesting that happened – but if you count the questionable… rations at lunch… - earlier. So I guess I’ll end it here for now. '' ''Ryuuka, '' ''Signing out. '' ''#534 May 14, 2074 -END- '' --- --- ''#538 May 18, 2074 -BEGIN- '' ''Ryuuka. '' '' This won’t be long, just going to put down the fun stuff we did today. Attached file is the official record for the emergency mission O’Mori-san and I took part – just to prove our point that despite our youth, we’re competent soldiers. I’m getting more pressure since I’m way younger than O’Mori-san, but no way am I gonna collapse. '' '' Pride and my own reasons. '' '' I’m rambling, here’s the file: '' ''{Mission Name: “Pierce the Knight” '' ''Rank: 3 '' ''Client: Glasgow Branch '' ''Field: Empty Valley '' ''Rewards upon Completion: '' · ''Knight Prickle '' · ''Knight Buckler '' · ''950 fc '' ''Time Limit: 30:00 '' ''Mission Notes: A lone Borg Camlann has been spotted in the Empty Valley. Immediate action needed. Aragami is known to be weak to Ice and Spark Elements, and mouth area is an optimal target for Pierce-Type weapons/bullets. '' ''God Eater: R. Izanami, 3rd Generation God Eater '' ''Mission Status: Success '' ''^Rewards^ '' ''- '''Materials (Devour)'- '' ''- Knight Prickle '' ''- Knight Armor '' ''- Knight Soft Iron '' ''- Bonus Rewards - '' ''- Cobalt x2 '' ''- Fake Leather '' ''- Nylon '' ''- Magnesium '' ''- Knight Armor '' ''- Unbound Reward - '' ''- Knight Prickle '' Additional Notes: Core successfully extracted and shipped.} '' '' Ha! Take a look at '''that'! It’s nice being a ‘Knight’, and all, but mind Knights have fallen to Dragons uncountable times. Ohohoho. '' Tired!Ryuuka, '' ''Signing out. '' ''#538 May 18, 2074 -End- '' --- --- ''#549 May 29, 2074 -BEGIN- '' ''What the fuck. '' '' I don’t know what the fuck just happened, but I woke up in the middle on the night with pain that felt like a large blade, larger than Kyrie Eleison had ripped my stomach to shreds. And I my senses went all haywire on me, along with my ‘sixth sense’ tugging at me fiercely, almost physically moving me. '' '' It’s strange, an never heard of before reaction from a God Eater, and I '''hate' not knowing what the hell is this. '' '' It’s all over now, thank whatever holy is out there, but the nagging feeling reduced to an insistent buzzing at the back of my mind, making me uncomfortable. Shit… What happened? '' #549 May 29, 2074 -END- '' ''EDIT: Leah just called. FRIAR was attacked, and so were the others. Kamui is out of commission, whether from his injuries – he’ll be getting a tongue-lashing for his stupid heroics, that ‘Eiyu’ – or from the awakening of his Power of Blood, Leah and Miss Rachel have yet to know. '' ''I have to go back, and soon. '' ''--- '' ''--- '' ''#552 June 1, 2074 -BEGIN- '' ''A very overworked, yet enlightened Ryuuka signing in. '' '' Been back here in Far East for a couple days now, and I’m making a bit of a headway into that weird event with Kamui’s Awakening (capitals used when referring to Power of Blood; at the moment the heroic idiot is still knocked out cold on his ass). Apparently I wasn’t the only one who had a reaction to Kamui, the others having a reaction as well, although their cases were different from mine. This phenomena wasn’t felt before, most likely because when Julius first Awakened he was alone. Now that there are several of us with latent abilities, some only-now-seen events are observed. '' '' Kamui is at the moment stable, and is healing quite nicely from his numerous but not fatal injuries. Small mercies are always appreciated, to be honest. I still don’t like the brat, but hey, we’re squad mates for life. And he '''did' something impressive, which gives him a point in my book. '' '' But anyways, yesterday I’ve been introduced to Soma Schicksal, a member of the Mobile Corps ‘Cradle’, which works under the Far East Branch – under Sakaki-hakase, to be precise – and an elite 1st Gen God Eater at the same time a scientist. My study about Kamui’s Awakening had coincidentally roused a reaction from Soma’s own research subject; an elusive Invasive Specie Aragami called ‘Kyuubi’. The thing had something called Retro Oracle Cells, which is known to be the closest thing to ‘God-like’ cells, with their boundless potential. '' '' Soma had reported that at the same time Kamui had Awakened – reported time cross-referenced from Blood Member’s accounts and Soma’s own – the Kyuubi Cradle has been observing had nearly went through evolution, though the process was suddenly canceled out for some reason. It disappeared on Cradle (again, Soma had said with a pissed off expression) which leaves the Soma’s other teammates to pursue (find) it once more while he went here for more extensive research, as the Main Branch had enough resources and information to do so. '' '' Sakaki-hakase, being a scientist way '''before Soma or I was born, appointed himself as our head of research (private as our individual projects are) and his knowledge was a big help. We’ve yet to make any clear breakthroughs, but we’ll get there. I just know it. '' '' And also, I found what I’ve been looking for since '''he died… If I show you the pocket watch… Will you recognize it? '' Ryuuka, '' ''Out. '' ''#552 June 1, 2074 -END- '' -- I ''HATE being vague. I don’t think I pulled it too well here. And BOOM! An update after just posting the latest one?What sorcery is this?! '' P.S: There’s a minor misspell on a previous chapter (chapter 6, to be exact). I noticed just ''now that I wrote ‘week’ instead of ‘weeks’. Ehehe, sorry about that ( ^ v ^”) Category:Blog posts